


No one can resist the allure of a really good Spyyyder loop

by CaveatPromptor (so_many_ships)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_ships/pseuds/CaveatPromptor
Summary: Prompt: Diablo 3, Ep 5, from 19:37 - 20:00. Brian doing Spyyyder Loops: take dialog, replace context. Make it smutty and poly. (Brian/Barry main, Holly/Ross/Arin/Suzy minor).





	No one can resist the allure of a really good Spyyyder loop

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect meant to any of the real people fictionally depicted here. These characters share only their names and public personas, and the entirety of this work is make believe. If you don't like RPF, don't read, some of us do. :)

 

They were nearing the end of another episode of Diablo 3 for Grumpcade, and as usual, the episode had been a mix of frivolity, absurdity, and — especially with Brian there — a fair amount of sass and banter. 

 

Brian and Barry had been flirting relentlessly, with Ross engaging occasionally while Holly rolled her eyes at his side, often bringing the conversation back to the game, or at least derailing the boys’ teasing of each other when necessary.

 

By now, all the Grumps knew about what Barry and Brian had been up to in their spare time, but they kept pretty quiet about it for the most part. Sometimes they’d gossip a bit about what they’d overheard or signs they saw, but generally only in groups of two or three at most, and always in hushed tones.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“It’s not like I have a problem with my friends ‘getting it on’...” Arin said to Suzy one night while they were getting ready for bed. “But like, Brian’s married, Barry’s got a girlfriend, and they’re being secretive about it, so I don’t think it’s like what we have with Ross and Holly…”

 

“Well, we don’t know,” started Suzy, “they could be open about it  _ within _ their relationships, and just not want to be open about it at work. You’ve gotta realize babe, these guys are our friends, sure, but they’re also our employees, and like, maybe they just don’t want to be the butt of everyone’s jokes in front of  _ millions _ of subscribers — like you guys do about  _ everything _ .”

 

“What? No! We wouldn’t  _ make fun _ of them for it or anything.” Arin defended. “Like we might tease a bit, but we tease about everything!”

 

“That’s exactly my point, you wouldn’t be doing it to be mean, but you’d still tease them about it, cuz you guys all do that with each other about everything…” Suzy continued, “they do it too, which is I’m sure part of why they just don’t want to open themselves up to that, especially about a topic that’s pretty damn personal, right?”

 

Arin paused, and looked a bit sheepish, as his resolve faded, “I mean I guess… yeah, I didn’t think of it  _ that _ way.”

 

“And like, it’s not like with us and Holly and Ross anyways,” Suzy offered, her tone and expression softened now that she could see Arin coming around, “we’re a foursome that plays together, and everyone knows it, so it’s not like we’re  _ cheating _ — and maybe they’re not either — but regardless, it’s definitely a different dynamic with them, at least from what it sounds like to me.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“So, did Ross already tell you about what he heard this morning?” Suzy asked Holly while they were peacefully alone in the Grump space, cuddled up on one of the couches, while Holly ran her fingers through Suzy’s hair. 

 

“About Barry and Brian in the kitchen this morning? Oh yeah,” Holly chuckled, “he texted me  _ immediately _ , I couldn’t tell whether he was more conflicted over knowing this big secret thing about them, or that his friends were having sexy fun without him... the big  _ slut _ .” Her smirk cracked into a huge guffaw, and Suzy giggled along in her lap. They both  _ loved _ how desperate Ross always was to be the centre of any sexual attention,  _ especially _ when they got to watch him squirm at being denied what he wanted.

 

“Yeah, Arin said Ross seemed pretty shaken by it,” Suzy added with a laugh “but he said he wasn’t sure if it was more  _ awkwardness _ or being  _ turned on _ .” 

 

“Oh yeah, totally both,” Holly replied, “I teased him about it thoroughly already, but you should prod him a bit more when you get the chance.”

 

“So… what  _ exactly _ did he hear, cuz Arin is so bad at telling gossip properly.” Suzy pressed for more. “Like, were they actually  _ fucking _ , or just talking about fucking, or what? All I know is that whatever Ross overheard made it  _ very clear _ that we are not just imagining the sexual tension between misters Kramer and Wecht... So what kind of ‘very clear’ are we talking about here?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ross arrived at the Grump space earlier than usual that morning, as he had a big project on the go and wanted to get a really good start on it before everyone came in and the distractions started. Ross loved working with the Grumps, he really did, but sometimes the noise and constant interruptions made it hard to get anything done. Not that he’d trade back to how it was before, mind you, but at least early mornings were usually a good time to get the Grump space alone to himself. 

 

After dropping his stuff at his desk, Ross headed toward the kitchen to grab some water before he dug in for a good long sit at his computer. As he rounded the corner towards the kitchen door, Ross stopped in his tracks — someone was already here —  _ two _ someones? — and it sounded like they were in the middle of something they wouldn’t want interrupted…

 

“Now, Barry…” he could hear one of the someones start... was that Brian’s voice? “If you want to be a  _ good _ boy,” Brian continued to Ross’s instant embarrassment, “you’d better join me over here for some Spyyyder loops.”

 

“Spyyyder loops?” Ross wondered to himself, “What on earth do Spyyyder loops have to do with how  _ dirty  _ Brian’s voice sounds right now?” his heart racing and a familiar tightness growing in his jeans, “and why is he being dirty with  _ Barry _ ? Holy shit, are Holly and Suzy actually  _ right _ about them??” Ross leaned forward to hear as much as possible. 

 

“Why don’t  _ you  _ come over here and give  _ me  _ some Spyyyder loops, daddy…” he heard Barry coo, a bratty resistance in his voice. “...since you’re so good at them and all.”

 

Brian replied, “Maybe I will then.” A shiver was barely audible in his voice as he approached Barry.

 

After a moment, Ross could hear rustling, a belt buckle opening, and suddenly a sharp gasp from Barry that melted into a long, drawn out moan. It was followed by a deep rumbling chuckle from the back of Brian’s throat that suggested how full his mouth was at the moment.

 

Ross was trembling as he snuck a look around the door frame ever so slightly. He targeted the corner of the room where the sound was coming from, and adjusted his eyes to the dim light in the kitchen, coming mostly from the hallway he stood in, as the overhead light had apparently been left off. The tightness in Ross’ jeans increased in earnest, as he took in the lustful sight before him. 

 

Barry was leaning back against the far wall beside the fridge, while Brian — incriminatingly on his knees in front of him — went to work on his friend and coworker’s thick dick.

 

“ _ Mmm _ , daddy. Feels soooo  _ good… _ ” the bearded man purred while sinking his fingers deep into his lover’s hair. Barry’s hips started to rock back and forth as Brian skillfully licked and sucked around the head of his erect cock.

 

Ross bit his lip and reached down to his own waistband, opened the button and slid his hand within to investigate his growing interest. He heard Brian reply “Daddy’s going to show you  _ exactly _ how good Spyyder loops can feel, my good boy…” before returning to slurping a circular path around Barry’s now pulsating member. The scene playing out in front of him was sending Ross into a building fervor as pre-come leaked out of the tip of his hard-on. He spread it slickly around the edge of his cock’s now deeply-purple head, and traced a circular path that mimicked Brian’s skilled performance playing out before him.

 

“Spyyyder loops around the tip…” Brian breathed, in between lusciously licking and sucking. “Spyyyder loops around the shaft…” Brian sighed, continuing his worship of Barry’s very appreciative dick. “Spyyyder loops around the base…” he teased onwards, “and Spyyyder loops  _ allll  _ the way back up again.”

 

“Oh  _ god  _ Daddy, suck me harder... your mouth feels so  _ fucking  _ good!” Barry panted, as his hands dug deep fistfulls of Brian’s hair, and his groin thrust roughly into the older man’s pink and swollen mouth. 

 

Ross gripped himself tighter, and used his other hand to cup and stroke his balls, as they pulled closer into his body. His climax was building quickly, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out, when Ross saw Barry’s eyes open and look directly at him leaning there in the doorway, desperately tugging himself off to his friend being mouth-fucked by their other friend — right in their shared office kitchen.

 

The mix of surprise and  _ delicious _ shame he got from acknowledging this was enough to bring Ross over the edge right then, spurting his creamy white jizz over the tile floor, his hand, and his partially down pants.

 

Barry’s own heat was further ignited by this wanton display of lust and voyeurism in front of him, all while on the receiving end of one of Daddy’s mind-blowing “Spyyyder loops” sessions. He clenched his ass as he drove deeply into Brian’s throat, a slight gag coming from his willing fuck-toy, as he gasped for air around Barry’s dick. 

 

Hearing Brian gag on his cock was all it took to finish Barry off, as he buried himself deeply in the soft mouth squeezing tightly around him, sucking back every last drop of his hot cum. “MmmmmmMmm…” Brian moaned as he slid off Brian’s satiated and softening member. “Daddy’s  _ tasty  _ boy seems pretty happy, hmm?”

 

Barry sagged against the wall behind him, and gave another look towards the doorway to see Ross was already gone. “ _ Very _ happy, Daddy... is it  _ your _ turn now?” he prodded with a devilish grin. 

 

“Not just  _ yet _ , baby boy. Let’s save that for tonight, I can’t imagine we’ll be alone much longer, and the  _ last _ thing we need is everyone talking about what we’ve been up to.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“It’s like — I haven’t been able to talk all day.” Barry commiserated with Holly after she’d stumbled over pronouncing ‘Brutal Massacre’ as ‘Massacle’. 

 

“Yeah,” Holly thought to herself, “you can’t talk because you got your brains sucked out this morning, and I can’t talk because I’m still reeling from hearing about it!” 

 

“Oh, it’s the  _ scorge _ of the harvest…” Barry continued over the sounds of combat, not knowing where Holly’s train of thought had been going just now, as they closed in on the end of their Diablo 3 recording session.

 

Brian piped up immediately, “Did you say  _ scorge _ ?” he asked incredulously. 

 

“It’s the scorge!” Barry repeated while shooting a bratty glance Brian’s direction, as they waged their onscreen battle. Pushing Brian’s buttons just came so automatically to Barry, meanwhile Holly’s buttons were being pushed just by the awkwardness of knowing what they didn’t know she knew...

 

Ross jumped in, “ _ Scourge _ , isn’t it?” trying to help out, and knowing that their play fighting could turn to overt chemistry right here while they’re taping - it’s not like they haven’t seen them do this flirty routine so many times by now...

 

“Scourge.” Brian repeated firmly, his one eyebrow raised, and a sly smile forming on his lips. Barry knew this look meant “watch out, you’re being naughty” but he also knew that his Math Daddy  _ liked  _ getting strict with his naughty boy, and Barry sure wasn’t going to complain about the  _ tantalizing  _ consequences of rising Daddy’s ire.

 

“It’s the scorge!” Barry insisted, in the same tone as before. “I just said I’m not able to talk today, so you can’t judge me.” 

 

Holly’s inner monologue was full of sass by that point, “You can’t  _ stop _ me from judging you, Mr. Kitchen Blowey…” as she tried to turn her attention back to the game, instead of everyone’s continuing banter.

 

Sensing Holly’s frustration, Ross jumped in with a stuttery “And next time on uh, GrumpCade, uh... we’ll save more land from uh, the uh…

 

“The dreaded bat scourge!” Barry called out, giving up his mispronunciation since he was no longer getting Daddy’s attention over it.

 

“It’s  _ scorge _ …” Ross teased back, a smile cracking now that he sensed they just  _ might _ be in the clear to finish the episode without any more of Brian and Barry’s flirting. 

 

“Barry,  _ Barry _ can you join me over here on the right?” Brian said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

 

Ross and Holly shared an exasperated look of “Can you  _ believe _ these two?” as gameplay continued, and they abandoned any hopes they’d been clinging to of salvaging this episode’s dignity.

 

“Sure.” Barry replied, as he thought he caught Ross and Holly giving sly glances at each other out of the corner of his eye. “Oh great,” he thought, “how long til  _ everyone  _ knows?”

 

“To do some… Spyyyder loooops!” Brian burst forth, bringing Barry’s attention back to the fact that they were currently recording all of this to eventually be watched by millions.

 

Barry tried to think quickly, “You can loop around me, I'm a little tired.” He tried to evade the innuendo as best he could, but ended up only making it worse.

 

_ *doot*  _ Holly erupted, almost like she was trying to censor their flirting. It really wasn’t working...

 

“Boom!” Brian continued, either unaware of the torment he was producing, or - and this was much more likely - enjoying the schadenfreude thoroughly. 

 

“Nah,” Barry started, knowing that the more he resisted, the more Brian would push, and at this point not caring who knew what. “I'll join in…”

 

“Yeahhhh, see?” Brian cheered at getting his way. “ _ No one _ can resist the allure of a really good Spyyyder loop...” he gloated.

 

*schwoop* Barry vocalized, while his onscreen character spuns loops around Brian’s.

 

_ “I _ can.” Holly groaned, rolling her eyes.

 

*schwoop, schwoop* Barry continued, blatantly ignoring the now severely pained looks on his friends and coworkers faces now that he was enjoying himself again, “I'm doing some figure eight Spyyyder loops.”

 

“I'm  _ resisting _ .” Holly explained resolutely, while her underlying meaning - “I’m trying my best not to blow your cover guys, but you’re  _ not  _ making it easy on me” - was completely lost to the pair.

 

“Those are Spyyyder loop  _ lemniscates _ .” said Brian, his professorial self never too far from hand, especially when he could use his knowledge to correct or instruct those around him. 

 

Holly’s teeth gritted, she strains out, “I'M RESISTING!” as the episode draws to a close amid the other Grumps’ background chatter, over which they’ll eventually edit the familiar end slate. She wonders just how much of the subtext their viewers will glean from today’s episode, but decides it’s only because she knows what’s up, which puts her mind more at ease.

 

“The fans would  _ never  _ guess what’s really going on around here…”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Later that night, after tucking Audrey into bed, and kissing Rachel on the cheek (as she sends him off with a “Go get him honey,” and a smack on the ass), Brian heads off to Barry’s place, knowing Danny will be out for the night. 

 

“Oh, I’ll get him alright.” Brian thought to himself as he was getting into his car. After this morning, Barry owes Daddy some Spyyyder Loops of his own…

 

“And,  _ no one _ can resist the allure of a really good Spyyyder loop...”

  
  



End file.
